


Sick workholic

by GratefulLurkingAnon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Fever, Gen, cough, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GratefulLurkingAnon/pseuds/GratefulLurkingAnon
Summary: Mako comes down with a cold.





	Sick workholic

For few weeks, Mako had been working with a crime lord case that had finally reached a breakthrough. After today’s strategy meeting, they would be able to commence attack to the crime lord’s lair and have one crime organization less to wreck havoc in Republic city. He had been working late most of days and been out on the field a lot, meeting with people from poor living conditions and getting wet from the rain so Mako wasn’t really all that surprised when he had woken up with a sore throat. As he walked to his workplace, his nose started running. He wasn’t carrying any tissues around so he settled for sniveling.

    Mako sat at his desk, and started to go through the information he had gathered. He was meant to present his findings to the rest of the raid team and wanted to make sure he didn’t leave out anything important. Fixated on his documents, he kept coughing somewhat in casual manner to the back of his right hand. He kept sipping coffee to ease the pain but it’s effect didn’t last long. The more he coughed, the stronger the burning pain in his throat got.  While Mako didn’t let the cough and sniffling affect his work, someone else was bothered by it.

    Chief Beifong had been making the rounds and it didn’t take her long to notice one of her officer’s constant coughing. She walked at Mako’s desk and stared him for a while before saying anything. The young man’s face was pale except for the redness of his cheeks and nose.  “Mako, in to my office, now,” she stated shortly.

   Mako flinched. He had not been paying attention what was happening around him and only now realized Chief Beifong standing right in front of his desk. ”I- Yes Chief,” he stuttered for an answer and quickly gathered his documents in to a pile and followed Chief Beifong in to her office.

   Chief Beifong sat at her desk and stared sternly at Mako. Was it about the crime lord investigation? Was something wrong with the information he had gathered? He was about to ask that but suddenly felt a twinge in his nose. Mako pressed his finger on the bridge of his nose trying to prevent the oncoming sneeze. His breath became a bit uneven but he somehow managed to fight the worst of it off, the twinge still remained though, waiting for Mako to let his guard down. “Was there something wrong with my reports?” He finally asked.

    “No. Your reports are fine” Chief Beifong told while searching something from her desk. “But you are not,” she continued.

   Mako was about to state it was just a slight cold, but the stinging feeling in his nose got stronger, “It’s jus-nKTCH!” The sneeze actually managed to trigger another coughing fit. Even Mako himself realized he was not very assuring at the moment.

   “Have three days off. If it doesn’t get better by then, go see a doctor,” Chief Beifong told with an uninflected tone.  She had found the thing she had been looking for and was now filling some kind of form.

   Mako sniffled. “It’s just a cold, I can work as usual,” he told.

  “And get the whole station infected?” Chief Beifong asked, without raising her eyes from the paper in front of her.

  Mako didn’t argue any further. It was one thing to put his own health at risk but putting anyone else in that situation was not something Mako could do. Chief Beifong was right, Mako should stay away from the station for now.

   “I… I understand. Today’s strategy meeting though-” Mako started.

   “I’m going to take care of it. I filed a sick leave report for you so you’re dismissed. Go home,” Chief Beifong told.

   The whole situation had confused Mako a bit. On the one hand he thought there was no point of him staying home when he could work perfectly well but on the other hand Chief Beifong had been right about getting other people sick. When he returned back to his desk, he took out some of unfinished paperwork, planning to work on them at home. After all, it was such a waste just to sit home doing nothing.

    On the way home, Mako stopped at pharmacy and bought some cold medicine, cough syrup and box of tissues. He didn’t spend too much time choosing the products since he wanted to get home and start working as soon as possible.

   At home, Mako took the medicines. The cough syrup was certainly not the best tasting one. He drank lot of water after taking it to wash the taste off. After this, he took out the paperwork he brought home with him and started working.

   The cough medicine had helped a bit and he was not coughing as much as before but used tissues started piling up slowly.  Mako kept working for hours without breaks until his stomach growling from hunger broke his concentration.

   Mako took out the lunch he originally had packed for the work. He took a bite from his sandwich and swallowed. He felt sharp pain. Mako tried to chew his next bite better but swallowing it hurt still as much as the first time. The sandwich was also lacking its usual flavor. Mako put the sandwich down and tried to search for something to eat that was easier to swallow. He found a canned tomato soup.

   Mako poured the soup in to a bowl and then tried to heat it with his fire bending. Somehow he managed to overheat it and the soup boiled over the bowl.  “Great,” he said out loud. Mako cleaned the spilled soup and started eating. The soup didn’t have much taste either but at least it was easier to swallow. After the meal, he left the dishes in the sink and continued working. 

 

It was a bit past three p.m. when Bolin arrived home. He was surprised to find Mako home this early. “Did you get fired or something?” Bolin asked. He had hardly seen his brother ever since Mako had started working with the crime lord case.

   “No. I have a cold and Chief Beifong told me she didn’t want me infecting the workplace with it,” Mako replied, his eyes glued to the paper in front of him.

   Mako’s voice was hoarse. His face was white and red. There was pile of used tissues on the table. Mako kept coughing from time to time. If he had been like this at work, no wonder he got send home. “Yeaah… I don’t think Chief Beifong meant that you should go to home to work. I know I’m not great at reading people but I think that was Chief Beifong’s roundabout way to tell you to get some rest,” Bolin said.

   “I already took some medicine. I’m fine,” Mako told.

   “Cut the invincible act. I mean, have you even seen your own face? You look terrible, “ Bolin insisted.

   “I’m fine,” Mako repeated, now a bit irritated.

   “I find that pretty hard to believe. Do you have a fever?” Bolin asked.

   “No,” Mako told. At least he though he didn’t since he had never bothered to take his temperature.

   “Prove it. But if it turns out you do, you have to stay in bed. And no working. I don’t get why do you even want to work so badly, really, I think you might have some kind of unhealthy working addiction,” Bolin blabbered.

   Mako sighed. He gave up and went to get the thermometer. After keeping it in his armpit for ten minutes he took it out and was about to look at it but before he could see the readout, Bolin grabbed the thermometer away from him.

   “38.2°C. See, I knew it, you do have a fever after all. Go to bed,” Bolin ordered.

   Mako was displeased but he went to his bed and lied over the blanket, still in his uniform.  He wasn’t really sleepy and now that he didn’t have his work to draw his attention away from the aching throat and sniffles, he felt just worse. Or maybe lying down was causing it.

 

Meanwhile Bolin was trying hard to remember how Mako had taken care of him when he was sick. Usually it was either only Bolin who was sick or they were both sick at the same time. Mako had always taken care of Bolin even at times when Mako had been sick himself, but Bolin had never taken care of sick Mako before. Mako seemed to be able to survive even without Bolin for now but what if he got worse? Should he call for help? Mako might get mad at him if he got other people involved though.

    “Let’s see… I need to make him drink a lot, tea maybe. Then a cold, wet towel on his forehead, a bucket in case he throws up, medicine… Wait, Mako told that he has already taken some medicine. But he also said he didn’t have a fever but he had a fever so maybe he didn’t take medicine after all… What else…? Food? More tissues? ” Bolin talked to himself, his speech getting faster and more panicky.

  Bolin took out a small basin and filled with cold water. He grabbed a small towel and threw it on the water, then hurried to Mako’s room. Mako was lying over the blanket, still fully clothed.

   “I don’t think this is working, can I get up now?” Mako told.

   “NO! Besides you’re doing it wrong!” Bolin yelled in panic and placed the water basin on the floor next to Mako’s bed.

   “What?” Mako asked confused. He sat up and looked at Bolin. His brother was clearly panicking. “Bolin are you okay?”

    “Yes, just sleep properly and don’t die on me,” Bolin replied and left the room.

   Mako thought it might be best to change the clothes and try to sleep, just to calm Bolin down. After changing, he crawled under his blanket and closed his eyes. Bolin kept going in and out of the room, carrying things he thought might be useful in nursing Mako back to health. He placed the wet cold towel on Mako’s forehead. The towel was too wet and the water trickled down on Mako’s pillow. At some point of this chaotic caretaking process, Mako managed to fall asleep.

 

It was half past three in the morning. Bolin had gone to bed hours ago since Mako seemed to sleep peacefully. However, now that seemingly peaceful sleep had came to an end.

   Mako was woken up by stabbing pain inn his forehead area. His nose was so congested that he had to breathe through his mouth which felt very unpleasant because his throat was so scratchy and dry that even breathing in made him feel the urge to cough. Mako sat up and he towel, now warm already, fell on his lap. Mako leaned his head on his palm. The sudden pain started to ease off a little, but he felt horrible. He was shivering from the cold and his whole body was aching. The fever must have gone up during the night.

   Mako stood up. His head started spinning and Mako had to lean on the wall next to him. Mako waited until the world had stopped moving and headed towards the door. Walking even a short distance made him out of breath.  Mako had only gotten outside of his room but had already to sit down. He coughed weakly. Right now he would be grateful for Bolin’s help but Bolin was already asleep and it would take almost as long to reach Bolin’s bed as it would to reach the bathroom’s cabinet, where they kept their painkillers.  Besides, he had to use the restroom. How few meters could feel such a long journey?

   Mako stood up again, leaning on the wall on the wall with both of his hands and headed to the bathroom practically crawling along the walls. He reached the bathroom and turned the lights on. The bright light hurt his eyes but he needed it to find the painkillers.

   Mako first used the toilet and washed his hands, then grabbed the pill case and sat on the floor. He took out two pills and swallowed them, then stood up to drink some water straight from the faucet then sat down again, leaning his back against the bathroom’s wall.

    Mako was freezing and wanted to hurry back to his bed but he just couldn’t find the strength to stand up again. Mako closed his eyes, thinking he should rest for a bit before attempting to return to his room. He almost fell asleep, but a sudden coughing fit twitched him wide awake.

   Mako didn’t feel any more up for the journey back than before but if he didn’t return to his room now, he would just fall asleep on the bathroom’s floor and freak Bolin out. Mako slowly crawled up to his feet with the support of the wall.  His whole body was trembling and his legs felt like they could give in at any moment. One step at time, he made his way back to his room. Mako crawled in his bed, threw the wet towel from his bed to the floor and tried to sleep.

   Rest of the night, Mako’s sleep was discontinuous. His nose was running all the time so Mako kept clutching a paper tissue on his one hand even when asleep. The coughing had made his throat unbearably sore and drinking was not helping to soothe it down. He had never felt this sick in his life before. Not even as a kid. Before falling asleep, he really had felt fine enough to work but now all he could do was lie in bed and suffer, waiting for the morning to come. 

  When the sunshine lit the room, Mako heard noises outside of his door. Bolin had probably woken up. Mako waited Bolin to come in his room. Five minutes passed, then ten. It felt like an eternity had passed before Bolin finally showed up.

  “Mako, you are awake. How do you feel?” Bolin asked.

   Mako was relieved to see Bolin. He opened his mouth to answer but no voice came out. Bolin was waiting for his answer. Mako tried to clear his throat but it was no use. His voice was completely gone.

   “Mako? Hey, say something!” Bolin inquired, not realizing the reason for Mako’s silence.

   “I would if I could,” Mako thought. He beckoned Bolin to come closer. When Bolin was close enough, Mako grabbed his hand.

   “Whoah, you’re really burning up,” Bolin told. Mako’s hand was sweaty and hot. His fever had no doubt gone up since last time Bolin had checked it. Mako was writing something with his finger on Bolin’s hand. “Wait, I can’t understand you at all, I’ll go get paper and a pen,” Bolin said and left.

   Soon Bolin returned with paper and pen. Mako had to sit up to be able to write. He quickly wrote a short message, handed it to Bolin and slumped back down.

   “’I lost my voice. I feel terrible, I think I have to go to see a doctor’, well yeah, I agree. This is what you get working while sick,” Bolin nagged.

   Mako glared at Bolin. He had so much to say in return but he couldn’t say a thing. It was true he had been belittling his symptoms yesterday but it was not like he could have known the sickness would take this suddenly turn to worse. It really had felt like a common cold first.

   Bolin went to get some medicine and water for Mako. After Mako had taken them, Bolin took Mako’s temperature again.  41.4°C . Bolin almost dropped the thermometer in shock but managed to catch it before it hit the floor. He tried to calm himself down by thinking that maybe it was normal for firebenders to get higher fevers and they would withstand then better. “I… I call a cab and let’s go to the hospital.”

    While waiting for the cab, Bolin helped Mako to dress up. Mako tried to stand up but quickly fell back down. Bolin had to carry Mako in the car. Mako was breathing heavily through his mouth. Bolin held his brother’s hand the whole car trip to the hospital. He was doing it more to encourage himself than Mako. Bolin felt so insecure and helpless because of Mako’s condition that he instinctively sought comfort from Mako.

    Mako was awake but he had hard time keeping his eyes open. He felt Bolin’s hand in his own. He wasn’t really sure if it was Bolin’s or his hand that was shaking. When the car stopped, Bolin lifted him up again. Mako heard voices of people, Bolin talking to someone and then he was placed on a bed.

   Mako wasn’t sure how much time had passed. He felt cold instruments touching his body. Somebody was asking him if he could open his eyes or sit up.  Mako opened his eyes and saw an unknown man wearing a mask. Mako couldn’t sit up.

    “It’s fine, you can stay down. Can you open your mouth that I can look in to it?” the doctor asked. Mako opened his mouth but when the doctor pushed his tongue down with a tongue depressor he gagged and closed his mouth. The doctor pulled the tongue depressor out. Someone placed hands on Mako’s arms to keep him from moving. Mako’s mouth was forced open, the tongue pressed down again and some tool was used to poke around his throat. He felt like he was choking and tried to push the doctor away, which he couldn’t do since he was being held down.  After the tool was pulled out, Mako hacked, tears filling his eyes.

  After the coughing fit had passed, Mako could feel something stinging his arm. He wasn’t really sure what was going on around him or how much time had passed since he left home. The bed he was lying on was being moved to somewhere. After it stopped, he felt something cold being placed on his forehead, covering his eyes. He was stung again, in his wrist.

 

Bolin could only watch and wait when the doctor and nurses treated Mako. They took some blood samples and put some kind of tube on Mako’s wrist. Nobody had told him yet what was wrong with Mako but the doctor talked about needing to make the fever go down first. When the situation had finally calmed down, the doctor told that they needed to wait for the test results and added that Mako most likely had Bronchitis and Pharyngitis. Bolin wasn’t really sure what either one of those meant but it sounded bad.

   Mako was given some kind of medicine that was meant to calm the inflammation and bring his fever down. He was still breathing heavily but seemed to be asleep. When the nurse left the room, Bolin carried his chair next to Mako’s bed, grasped Mako’s hand in both of his and whispered quietly: “Please get better. I’m really scared for you right now”.

   Getting the results was taking long. With Mako being asleep, Bolin started to get bored. And hungry. But he was afraid that if he left Mako’s side, something might happen to Mako. Every time Mako got a coughing fit, Bolin’s heart jumped in his throat but when Mako stopped coughing, Bolin calmed down.

   The nurses kept coming in to check everything was fine with Mako. Every time the door opened, Bolin had his hopes up and every time it closed, they crashed back down. Finally one nurse told Bolin to go out to get some air and calm down. The test results wouldn’t be there any time soon and the nurses were taking good care of Mako.

   Bolin was hesitant to leave the room but the nurse practically almost threw him out so he had no choice but to leave. Bolin was searching for the cafeteria when he passed a hallway with telephones. Maybe he should call someone and tell Mako was in the hospital. The only number he could remember was Asami’s.

   Bolin called in Asami’s number. She wasn’t picking up. When Bolin was about to put the phone down, a familiar voice answered to it.

   “Asami Sato is busy now but leave a message and I give it to her,” Korra answered.

  “Korra I- Mako is… Mako is in the hospital and the doctor told me to wait for the results but they don’t know when the results are ready and he just lies there and doesn’t move. And coughs.  I don’t know what’s going on but it seems bad, really bad, please help me,” Bolin told.

    “Is that you Bolin? It’s kinda hard to follow what you are saying, calm down,” Korra replied.

   “I… I’m sorry. Can you pass the word to Chief Beifong that Mako can’t make it to work for a while, he’s sick in the hospital. I don’t know anything else I can do right now for him,” Bolin said. His eyes were starting to get wet.

     “Bolin, in which hospital are you? Asami and I will be there soon,” Korra told. She was of course worried of Mako but it sounded like the one needing the support right now was Bolin.

   Bolin told the hospital’s name to Korra and thanked her, then put the phone down. He wiped his tears on his sleeve and continued his journey to the cafeteria. He bought the day’s lunch set with a dessert and sat down to eat, starting with the dessert. Its sweetness cheered him up a little.

    After finishing his food, Bolin returned to Mako’s hospital room. There was no visible change in Mako’s state. Bolin took Mako’s hand and noticed it was a bit less hot than it had been before. Or maybe it was just Bolin’s wishful thinking.  

   The room’s door opened and a nurse came in with the blood test results. She told that it would take longer to get the other test’s results but now the doctor was convinced that it was caused by a fierce virus infection. Mako’s body had been worn down by physical strain and lack of sleep which made the symptoms worse. The medicine they had given Mako earlier seemed to be helping and his fever had gone down. It was still high but no longer over 40°C. It might take weeks to get completely over this sickness but it was nothing life-threatening if he took the prescribed medicine and rested.

   The nurse left the room. The next time the door was opened, Korra walked in the room with Asami. After glancing quickly at Mako and seeing he was fast asleep, Korra walked at Bolin and hugged him.  “Sorry that it took so long to get here,” she said.

  Even though the nurse had just told Mako would be fine, Bolin was glad to see his friends. “Korra, Asami, thank you! I was so scared!” Bolin told crying and enveloped his hands around both of the girls. “They said just now that Mako is getting better but he doesn’t look any better.”

    When Bolin let go of Korra and Asami, Korra walked to Mako and placed her hand on Mako’s cheek. It was hot and sweaty. If it had been an external injury, Korra could have healed it but there was not much even the avatar could do right now.

  

The night began to slowly fall. Korra and Asami had already left but Bolin had stubbornly stayed behind in the hospital. Mako had stayed asleep their whole visit. The nurses had kept coming to check on Mako and giving him more medicine. They had tried to wake Mako up to eat but then decided to give the nutrients through the drip.  

  Bolin knew he would need to leave soon too. The visiting hours had long passed but the nurses allowed him to stay until eight o’clock and then he would have to leave. He had half an hour left.

  Bolin had been staring at the clock and didn’t notice that Mako had opened his eyes. Mako sat up, holding his head. When Bolin realized Mako was up, his face lighten up and he hugged Mako crying. “Mako! You’re up!”

   Mako seemed to be still half-asleep. “Am I –cough- late?” he asked with raspy, barely hearable voice.

   “Yes. you are late, I’ve been waiting the whole day for you to wake up and I have to go back home in twenty-five minutes! ”  Bolin replied, not bothering to think about Mako’s question any further until Mako pushed him away and tried to stand up. “Wait, where are you going?” Bolin asked.

  “I will-cough-catch them…” Mako told. He seemed to have hard time keep his eyes open.

   “Wait, catch who?” Bolin asked, grabbing Mako’s hand to prevent Mako walking off.

   “Spirit monkeys,” Mako replied.

    Bolin tried hard not to laugh to delirious Mako. “Yes yes, I will take care of the spirit monkeys for you, just lay back down,” Bolin told pushing Mako back to the bed.

    “Okay,” Mako said. He coughed and curled up in to a ball. Bolin offered Mako some water. He took only one sip and then closed his eyes again.

    Mako kept opening his eyes time to time but didn’t say anything. Bolin gently brushed Mako’s hand, smiling. The nurse came in to inform Bolin that he would have to leave now. Bolin told the nurse to keep eye on Mako in case of he tries to go spirit monkey hunting again. Bolin said goodbye to Mako adding that he would go to catch the spirit monkeys now and returned home.

  

    Next day, when Bolin arrived the hospital, he found Mako sitting up, eating his breakfast. “I’m sorry, I think let the spirit monkeys get away,” Bolin greeted Mako cheerfully.

   Mako stared at Bolin, having no idea what he was talking about. “What spirit monkeys?” Mako asked. Talking was still painful and his voice was still raspy.

    “The ones you told me to catch yesterday,” Bolin laughed.

    “I never told you that,” Mako insisted.

    “No, you really did. Yesterday, just before I left. You woke up and tried to go catch the spirit monkeys. What did they do though? Is that the case you’ve been working on?” Bolin sneered.

    Mako glared at Bolin. He had never worked on a case where he had to catch spirit monkeys. That sounded like something Bolin made up. His memories from the time he had arrived to the hospital were a bit fuzzy. 

    “You really don’t remember, do you? Waking up trying to wander off?” Bolin asked.

   The way Bolin asked it made Mako realize that Bolin probably was telling the truth. Mako tried to hide his blushing face with his hand.

   “Are you okay, does your head hurt?” Bolin asked worried.

   “No… Yes… Just… Let’s not talk about this ever again,” Mako replied.

    “Haha, about the spirit monkeys? Well, even though they got away this time, I’m sure you will catch them next time,” Bolin laughed.

 

Mako was released from the hospital that day. The doctor told him that he had to keep taking the medicine for two weeks and stay home until the fever had been down for two days. If the illness wouldn’t get better in those two weeks, he would have to go to see the doctor again.

    Mako had learnt his lesson and obediently stayed in bed, reading. It took a week for the fever to go down completely, the cough lingered for longer. Even after returning to work, Chief Beifong ordered him to stick with paperwork until his cough was completely gone.


End file.
